


Ride Me

by cadkitten



Category: Kuroyume, SID (band)
Genre: Anal, Bruises, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Fanboys - Freeform, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sounding, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao thinks of his and Kiyoharu’s little post-concert session and winds up sending Kiyoharu something to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storygatherer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=storygatherer).



> Sequel to Rock Me. For storygatherer on lj.  
> Beta Readers: dklc23  
> Song[s]: "Mercy" by Duffy

I stare into the mirror in front of me, my body completely devoid of clothing from the shower I just took. I turn slightly to the side and run my fingertips over the bruises on my hips, memories of how they got there resurfacing. I close my eyes and remember as best I can.

_His fingertips grip my hips hard, his cock thrusting into me. "I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard. No one else will ever satisfy you the way I will, baby."_

The memory of his voice sends shivers up my spine, and I could swear, even now, that it was that and that alone that really set me off. I remember how hard I came, with that sounding rod deep inside my cock, and how much I adored every single second of what he’d done to me... with me.

With a little groan, I open my eyes and view myself in a different sort of light. I’m half-hard from the memory alone, my slim body on display in front of the mirror in all the right ways. He’d love it, I know it. With a little grin, I find my phone and come back to the mirror, posing so he can see my cock and the bruises on my hips. I give him a cute little peace sign and a grin bigger than any I think I’ve managed to produce before, and I send it off to his phone, biting my lip as I move away from the mirror, going to sit on the edge of the bed, my hand almost absently gripping my cock and stroking. Just a quick one before I go out for the evening.

My phone goes off, the soft sound of Kiyoharu’s voice telling me I have a message. It’s something the fanclub did for the members, letting us use his voice as a text tone. Sometimes, I’m such a fanboy... oh who am I kidding? It’s not just sometimes; it’s every breathing moment of my life.

Picking up my phone, I read his reply message, my cheeks heating up.

_I see you’ve missed me, Mao, darling. My fingerprints are fading, we need to solve that. Think of what you’d like, because tonight you’re getting a little fantasy of my own worked out on you. And if you had plans before... tough, I’m your plan now._

I stare at the message and swallow hard, just responding back with my address and then opening a message to my bandmates, having been planning to go to a club tonight with them. All I have to do is name-drop Kiyoharu and they’ll all instantly understand.

My phone goes off again and I stare down at it, a slight smirk on my lips.

_Stay naked. I’ll be over in fifteen._

I stare down at my already naked body and let out a little laugh. Good thing I hadn’t decided to actually work anything out in the clothing department yet. I flop back on my bed and lay there, teasing my cock with one hand, the other tangled in my hair, memories of his hand in mine ramping my desire up full-scale. It certainly hasn’t been difficult remembering him lately, recalling everything he’d done to me, how he fucked me so hard and fast, the feeling of his feet on my cock, just as I’d asked him.

I let out a lewd moan, arching up into my hand as I think on what I’d like him to do to me today. I want to ride his cock, that much I know for certain. Just mount him and fuck myself into explosion. I let out a strangled sort of sound as I go after my cock faster, my hand a blur on my length. A few more seconds of it and my phone goes off again, the sound of his voice triggering my orgasm. My hips buck hard off the bed as I finish myself off, warm cum splattering across my belly. I moan out his name as I watch myself. Maybe it’s a little narcissistic, watching myself cum and enjoying it a hell of a lot, but hey... everyone’s got their quirks, and frankly, this is low-level in comparison to some things I like.

I pick up my phone, still breathing heavily, and look at the message, smirking a little.

_Show me your cock._

I lean back and take a photo of the cum all down my abdomen and my slowly softening length, sending it right back to him with a little message. _Worked the easy one out._

The reply is swift and I gasp a little at it. He’s sent me a photo and he’s obviously in a taxi, his cock out for the world to see, hard as a fucking rock. The attached message reads: _Leave your cum on yourself. Turns me on._

I text back. _Okay. I want to ride your cock._

The reply is equally as quick and I find myself blushing at the idea of it. _On your balcony. You ride my cock on your balcony. And I want loud._

I stare at the message, my cock growing hard again. Chewing my lip, I get up and go to find lube and a condom, quickly laying back down and lubing up two fingers, pushing them into my ass, groaning with the feeling of it post-orgasm. With my free hand, I text him back. _Prepping myself so you can fuck me when you get here. Take care of that amazing boner._

Another picture comes in a few moments later, this one showing him grabbing his cock. _First one against the railing, then you can ride my cock. You’ve riled me up too much, sweet thing. I need to fucking cum._

I pull my fingers free and pick up both the lube and the condom and a blanket for the balcony. I move everything out there, putting the blanket on the lounge chair and placing the condom and lube there. I go back in and get another condom, a bottle of wine, and two glasses. After washing my hands, I pour us both a glass of wine, and then go to the door to wait on him.

A few more minutes pass and finally the doorbell buzzes. I peer out and see him and unlock the door, stepping back behind it so my cock isn’t on display to my entire floor. He grins and comes inside, ditching flip-flops and pushing the door shut, locking it behind himself. A moment later, I’m on my knees in front of him, my hands opening his pants. “Need you,” I hiss out as I lean in and give his cock a little flick of my tongue.

He groans and pushes one hand into my hair. “Just a few sucks, I want to fuck you.”

I lower my lips onto his cock and suck for all I’m worth for a few moments. When I pull back, I immediately rip open the condom and roll it over his cock. Slipping to my feet, I gesture him after me.

He loses his shirt on the way, tossing it to the floor, but he leaves his pants on and open, his cock standing at attention from between denim panels.

Once we’re outside, I pass him the lube and lean against the railing, pushing my ass back toward him. “Already prepped.”

He growls a little and the next thing I feel is his cock, pushing into my body. “Oh fuck yes, Mao... god your ass is tight.” He sinks all the way in to the hilt and remains there, a low groan following the words. After a moment, he grabs my hips harshly, holding onto me as he begins to fuck me hard. “Gonna fuck you until I cum, just thinking about you jacking off when you knew I was coming over... you dirty boy.”

He widens his stance a little and one hand grabs the railing, the other still hard on my hip. I let out a shocked gasp as he beings to pound into my ass, the sound of flesh-on-flesh echoing around the little balcony area. He moans louder yet, his hips pistoning quickly, shoving his length in and out of my body in swift repetition.

I’m so hard it almost hurts, my cock bouncing around wildly as I clutch the balcony railing, praying my neighbors are all out or that they at least won’t care if they hear or see us. He gives it to me for a few more minutes before he pulls out and then yanks the condom off, the snap of it clear in the air. I can hear him jacking off behind me and then the warm splatter of cum shoots across my lower back. He cums for what seems like it might be forever, moaning the entire time.

At long last, I hear the creak of the lounge chair, and then his deep chuckle. “Come on, Mao. Mount me and satisfy yourself.” The sound of the other condom ripping open greets me and when I look over at him, he’s rolling it over his still-hard dick.

I move to him and straddle his now naked form, my ass toward him. It’s always easier to find my prostate this way, easier to fully pleasure myself. He holds his cock steady and helps guide me down on his length. As I sink onto his cock, I groan with the pleasure of it, my dick throbbing between my legs.

“Ride me.” The smooth sound of his voice as he gives me one buck of his hips is more than enough for me to lose my control.

Instantly, I have one hand on his leg, supporting me as I begin to fuck myself on that glorious cock. I ride him with the complete abandon of a man that desperately needs to be fucked. It doesn’t take me long to find my position, striking my prostate dead-on over and over, my throaty cries being delivered to all those around us as I slam myself down on him over and over. My other hand drifts over my body, plucking a nipple, scratching over my belly, and then grasping my cock and jerking frantically as I ride him.

The pleasure is pure and glorious, not a damn thing tamping down on it as I move over him. His fingers dig into my hips and for a moment, he grabs me, holding me still as he rams his cock hard up into me a few times. I cry out in pure bliss, begging him over and over for my release, tears in my eyes from the sheer pleasure of it all.

“Cum,” he hisses out, still pounding up into me as I grind down against him, the feeling of it glorious. This is exactly what I needed, what I’d been craving for weeks now.

My head falls forward and my eyes go unfocused, my hand a blur over my cock. And then the whole coil springs and I’m free. I let out a full scream as he strikes my prostate the second before my orgasm falls down on me, my cock spraying my offering out over the blanket, my wrist jerking harshly on each wave of orgasm, forcing it out of myself.

“Fuck yeah, baby... fucking cum!” He has me on my hands and knees on the lounger in no time, his legs straddling it as he pounds into my ass hard and fast. “Gonna fill you up, oh yeah!”

I can barely keep myself upright with the force of what he’s doing and it feels amazing to my overly sensitive body, almost too amazing. I let out a whine and clench around him, urging him onward.

A few more thrusts and he stills inside me, hissing out, “Can you feel it? Can you feel my cock giving it to you?”

I moan and nod, clinging to the chair as he gives me a few more good, hard thrusts, each one ending in a grinding motion before he pulls out and tugs me with him, the second condom falling to the side of the chair. I lean back against him and close my eyes, grinning like a complete moron.

“That’s right...” he whispers in my ear, “I fucking gave it to you, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” I breathe out. And somehow... that’s all I could ever ask for.

**The End**  



End file.
